


I can't meet you just to lose you

by bearer_of_light



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where it’s last words you ever hear them say that are written on your skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't meet you just to lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something I had fun writing.  
> Based on this http://aceofultron.tumblr.com/post/115638999945/soulmate-au-where-instead-of-your-soulmates-first
> 
> There's an implied character death at the end so be careful.

\- Who is that blonde? - Lexa asked turning her head in the direction of the girl with blonde locks.  
\- That's Clarke, Raven's old friend from high school. She lived overseas for a couple of years. Moved back few weeks ago. She's a doctor. Newly single, boyfriend cheated on her. Not straight. Wanna meet her?  
Anya grabbed her hand without waiting for an answer and walked straight to where Clarke and Raven where standing.  
\- Clarke, meet Lexa, she really likes your hair.  
Both girls turned to Lexa who just stood there, smiling through her teeth, waiting for the next opportunity when she could kill Anya.  
\- Hello. - she managed to say waving awkwardly towards Clarke.  
\- Hello to you too. - Clarke responded grinning.  
\- Anya, I gotta show you what Clarke got me? - Raven said as she pulled Anya away and left Lexa alone with Clarke.  
\- So… my hair? - Clarke said after few moments passed.  
\- Yes, sorry about that, Anya is something else, but you do have a great hair.  
There were traces of pink on Clarke's cheeks and Lexa smiled proudly.  
\- Well, I for one think yours is much better.  
\- Nonsense. Yours is golden and shiny and matches the pretty blue of your eyes perfectly.  
Clarke's cheeks went from pink to red.  
\- Next you're going to say is that blue is your favorite color?  
\- It's not, but it can be.  
Clarke laughed and Lexa decided to make it her mission to hear only that for the rest of the night.  
\- Is that so?  
\- Mhm, and tell me something. What do you like to do in your free time?  
\- Paint.  
\- Did you know that green stimulates creativity? You should probably spend more time with me.  
\- Or in nature.  
\- I think I'm nicer to look at.  
\- I don't know, trees are pretty great.  
\- True, but trees can't tell you how pretty you are.  
Clarke blushed and lowered her head.  
\- You are good at this.  
\- It's all just an act to get you to like me so I can show my true colors.  
\- And what are those?  
\- I'm more of a show don't tell girl. And I can show you the stars. - Lexa winked and Clarke laughed again. - Sorry, that was really bad.  
\- Yeah, it kinda was, but I'll tell you a secret. It's working. - Clarke said and winked back.  
They spent the night doing much of the same. Lexa would say the most ridic thing she could think of and Clarke would laugh. When the night came to the end Clarke gave Lexa her phone number and Lexa texted her as soon as she turned around to leave.   
"I hate to see you leave but I love to see you go ;)" Lexa  
She could hear Clarke laugh behind the closed door.  
"flattery will get you far" Clarke 

Lexa was never the one for romantic side of life. When she was young and her parents sat her down to explain why there's all of a sudden something written on her wrist she didn't think much of it. She just wanted to go outside play with Costia. She was 4 and love and soulmates were a distant, unreachable thing.

When she was 12 Costia kissed her and love and soulmates were not so distant anymore. Suddenly she became aware the words written on her wrist, of the consequences they carried. Fear filled every aspect of her life. She didn't want to play and she didn't want to kiss.

But when she saw Costia crying after the fourth time she didn't want to see her, she rushed outside and hugged her.  
Later that night she rubbed and rubbed her wrist in hope the words would come off.  
They never did.

When she was 15 Costia told her she loved her for the first time and Lexa started to cry.  
\- Why are you crying? - Costia asked.  
\- I don't want to lose you.  
\- You won't.  
\- You can't know that.  
\- But I can try.

When she was 18 and Costia left for college saying it's for the best and how long distance never works out, Lexa stopped caring about love and soulmates and words.

When she met her college girlfriend there was no fear.  
When the girl left Lexa felt relived.

Clarke had "Hurry up" written on hers. It was as generic as Lexa's was, if not even more. As she was lying in her bed, she wondered if Clarke lived in fear or if she didn't care. If she already lost them or if she was still waiting.  
She fell asleep thinking about Clarke.

\- I told you you can move.  
\- It feels more authentic if I don't.  
\- Authentic to what?  
\- Art.  
\- You are crazy.  
Clarke was drawing Lexa.   
It's been a couple of weeks since they met. They had a lunch together a couple of times and coffee a couple more. On one of their last coffee dates Clarke said she hadn't drawn anything in a while, and Lexa the green in her eyes as a means to boost her creativity. Clarke laughed but said yes nonetheless. And that was how Lexa found herself on Clarke's couch, looking at Clarke, not moving.  
\- Is this weird for you? - Clarke asked, her eyes jumping from Lexa's face to the sketchbook in her lap.  
\- On the contrary. - Lexa responded with a soft smile on her face. - Is it for you?  
\- On the contrary. - Clarke smiled back.  
They fell into a comfortable silence, Clarke would look up every once in a while and Lexa wouldn't look away.   
\- Do you ever think about it? - Lexa asked after a while.  
\- About what? - Clarke looked at her confused.  
\- That thing on your wrist.  
Clarke froze for a second, she hoped Lexa didn't see it.  
\- I used to, but not anymore. - she turned her attention back to the paper in front of her.  
\- Why?  
\- It's easier to live.  
\- Do you believe in it?  
\- Is there anything to believe?   
\- Then do you want to meet them?  
\- There was a time when it was all I ever wanted. But then I met loss and now I'm not so sure about it. What about you?  
\- I just want it to be done so I can live without it hanging over my head.  
\- Harsh much?   
\- Just honest.  
\- At least it's not something unique so we won't know until it's too late.  
\- Yeah, they even match. - Lexa said joking.  
\- Too deep and too dark. Here's something lighter. - Clarke says as she turns the sketchbook to Lexa.  
\- This is more beautiful than the real thing. Can I keep it?  
\- Nothing is more beautiful than the real thing and of course you can. 

After their third, official, date Lexa kissed Clarke. They went to see a movie and on their way to the Clarke's apartment, the only thing Lexa could think of was the softness of Clarke's skin. When they left the theater Clarke grabbed her hand and hadn't let go. She talked and talked while Lexa just nodded and laughed. That were their go to's when they were nervous. Lexa realized that after their first date. Clarke talked too much and Lexa talked too little. But somehow it was just enough.  
When they got to Clarke's apartment, as they were saying goodbye, Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke. It was far from perfect but it was perfect enough. 

Three months into the relationship Clarke said I love you.  
They were on Lexa's bed watching TV. Clarke spent the majority of time looking at Lexa.   
\- You should pay more attention to the movie.  
\- I like you more.  
\- You are too cute.- It's the truth.  
\- And you are too cute.  
Lexa kissed her and turned her head back to the movie.  
\- Hey. - Clarke said after some time.  
\- Hmm. - Lexa answered without looking away.  
\- Hey. - Clarke said again pulling Lexa's chin lightly to face her.  
\- What's up?  
\- I love you. - Clarke whispered against Lexa's lips as she kissed her.  
Lexa could swear her heart stopped beating for a few short seconds.  
\- I love you. - she said kissing Clarke back.  
Suddenly she felt helpless. 

For their two year anniversary they went to Paris.  
Clarke showed Lexa around talking about history and monuments and how special everything was when Lexa knew the only special thing around them was Clarke. Fear, again, slowly creeped up to Lexa. She didn't want words and soulmates. She wanted Clarke.

Clarke was running late. Again.   
They were supposed to be on their way 10 minutes ago but Clarke got held up in the hospital. Lexa was used to it by now. There wasn't a time when Clarke wasn't late, be it five or fifteen minutes.   
Lexa's phone rang. It was Clarke.  
\- Where are you? - she asked as she answered.  
\- Sorry, sorry. Surgery was longer than planned. I stopped by the store to buy wine.  
\- You are lucky I love you, otherwise I'd be pissed by now.  
\- I know, I know, sorry, love you even more for that.  
\- Yes, yes. Hurry up.  
\- Be there in five.  
The line died.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes belong to me.  
> Don't be mad.


End file.
